blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fireleap
Fireleap is a large, long-legged and thick-furred dark ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, tailtip, and muzzle. She has darker stripes on her tail and back, large paws with very sharp claws, long whiskers, wide ears, and warm amber eyes. Her fur is often unkempt, but she rather likes it that way. She also has a scar on both of her forelegs. BlogClan and the Wiki Fireleap joined BlogClan on September 23, 2017 and joined the wiki shortly after on September 25, 2017. She lurks around on many pages on BlogClan, mostly the Say Hi and The Hug page. She also loves to read people's fursona pages on the wiki. Friends I'm friends with: * Fallenpaw (Fallenpaw of BlogClan) Add yourself if you want! Since I'm new I don't really know who to add, haha. Personality Fireleap tries her best to be kind to people, loves to debate about stuff, and is also very awkward. She also loves to joke around with her friends, and will make terrible jokes and puns if provoked. Deeply cares for other people, and will try to make them feel better whenever she can. Fanfiction and RP's Fanfictions: The Virus- (Allegiances/Prolouge in Progress) RP's: CubedClan vs. SlicedClan Hobbies *Drawing *Reading *Writing Likes and Dislikes Likes *Chocolate, Flaming Hot Cheetos, Tomatoes, Puppy Chow, Strawberries, Waffles, African Chicken, Jambalaya, Stew, Puppy Chow. *Drawing cats, foxes, wolves, and video game characters. *Youtube. *Alternative Rock and Alternative in general. Some pop is also awesome. *Halloween. *Swimming and Soccer (though I'm terrible at both.). *My family. *My friends. Dislikes *CAULLIFLOWER (It's like broccoli but WORSE) *Modern Fashion. *When people say "aren't you a little too old for that?" *My Language Arts teacher. (She made me cry. TWICE.) *Physical Education. *When I feel like I'm embarrassing myself. Triva *I live in the Midwest. *My birthday is July 12th. *I was supposed to be born July 4th. *I'm in 7th grade. *I was named after my grandmother. *I have three pet cats: **Daisy, an American Shorthair mix who is 8 years old as of Septemebr 16th 2017. **Sunny, an American Shorthair mix who is 7 years old as of August 25th 2017. **Rooks, a Siamese mix who is 2 years old as of June 2nd 2017. **They all have their own warrior names (Daisyleaf, Sunnyheart, and Rookpaw.) as well as my two cats who passed/ran away, Smudge and Smidge (Smudgetail and Stripefall.). *My favorite subject is Social Studies. *I'm a straight A student. *I play a Bb and Bass clarinet. *My favorite games are: **The FNaF games. **Undertale. **OFF. **Night in the Woods. **Pokemon. **Tattletail. **The Portal games. **Kindergarten. **Danganropa. **I also like Animal Jam. *My favorite characters from said games are: **Bonnie. (FNaF games) **Sans. (Undertale) **Japhet or Valerie. (OFF) **Mae. (Night In The Woods) **Flaaffy. (Pokemon) **GLaDOS. (The Portal games) **Ms. Applegate. (Kindergarten) **Monokuma, Junko, or Celeste. (Danganronpa) *My favorite animal is a cat, but I also love turtles, birds, foxes, wolves, and armadillos. *My favorite color is purple, but I also really like the colors gray and black. *Geese *I love vocaloid. *For the longest time I thought 'bless you' was 'bleshu'. *My friends and I say 'Left shoe' instead of 'bless you' when someone sneezes. *My real life nicknames are Kevin the Giraffe and Donut Bagel. Please don't ask. *Besides Warriors, I like to read the Harry Potter books. **I'm a Gryffindor and a Wampus. **My patronus is a mole. **My wand is a 13" blackthorn wood, pheonix feather core, with unyeilding flexibility. *I have a half-sister, but I have never spoken to her and was raised an only child. *I'm freaked out by maps. It's................... complicated. *I hate blueberries, but have never eaten one. The only reason I hate them is because of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Again..................it's complicated. *My favorite shows are: **Gravity Falls. **Steven Universe. **Stranger Things. *My favorite movie is Heathers. *My favorite musicals are: **Heathers **Hamilton **Be More Chill **Dear Evan Hansen *My favorite arc is the New Prophecy, though the others do not come far behind at all. *The first Warriors book I read was Moonrise. *My favorite main series book is The First Battle. *My favorite Super Edition (and favorite book ever) is Crookedstar's Promise. *My favorite novella is a tie between Goosefeather's Curse and Mapleshade's Vengence. *My favorite Manga is The Rise of Scourge. *Goose *I want to become a lawyer. *My Clanniversary is September 23rd. *I have many favorite cats, but these are a few that come to mind now: **Cinderpelt **Crookedstar **Beetlewhisker **Blossomfall **Ivypool **Hollyleaf **Mapleshade **Jayfeather **Goosefeather **Breezepelt **Nightcloud **Barkface **Mudfur **Littlecloud **Featherwhisker **Runningnose **Shellheart **Graypool **Willowbreeze **Graystripe **Stormfur **Whitestorm **Brightheart **Sleekwhisker **Longtail **Swiftpaw **Shrewpaw *I dislike: **Crowfeather **Leafpool **Dovewing **Tigerheart **Millie **Brightflower **Rainflower **Lizardstripe **Reedshine **Spottedleaf **Clear Sky **Leopardstar **Oakstar *WindClan is my favorite clan, closely followed by RiverClan, then ShadowClan. *My favorite bands/singers are: **FOB. **P!aTD. **Icon for Hire. **Glass Animals. **Marina and the Diamonds. **Melanie Martinez. *I have a small scar on both of my arms. *The only Warriors books I don't own are: **Shattered Sky. **Tigerheart's Shadow. **Legends of the Clans. **Cats of the Clans. *I've been reading Warriors since 2013. *My favorite comedians are: **Bo Burnham. **John Mulaney. **Brian Regan *Between day or night, my favorite is night. *I'm terrible at grammar and spelling. *I over use commas and exclamation marks. *A few of my favorite songs not by the bands/singers included above are: **The Wolf by SIAMÉS. **Body/Buissness Man/Infinetesimal by Mother Mother. **Along Came A Spider by Tesco Value. **Animal Impulses/Land of Broken Promises by IAMX. **Rasputin by Boney M. **Masterpiece Theater 3/Truth or Dare by Marianas Trench. **Borderline by Tove Styrke. *BlogClan Holiday nicknames are: **Ghostfire (Thanks Rainpaw (heart)!) **Leap Through Very Scary Ring of Fire (Thanks Wavesplash!) **Firemoon (Thanks to Brightpaw (berry) for this and the next three!) **Firewisp (I used this one for a while!) **Fire of the Lighted Pumpkin **Lantern Fire **Leaping Fire in Jack-o-Lantern (Thank you Mintpaw (feather) for this and the next one! I also used this one!) **Firecreep *I'm currently reading Hawkwing's Journey. Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice